


Fear In The Dark

by AKMars



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New recruits to NCIS learn about a hostile force they will face on their tour of duty...absurdity, inanity and general tomfoolery to follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear In The Dark

"Gather around probies, it's time for your orientation session!"

The new recruits had only just arrived at the Navy Yard that afternoon. Before they knew what was happening they'd been issued IDs, made to shower and register with security. Now, with the evening had come a few moments peace before the senior agent barked out orders.

"Don't think being attached to NCIS will be a cushy assignment probies! Take my word for it, you'll be in the field and in it hard...sand, mud, snow, sleet, freezing cold and weather hot enough to bake roadkill into leather." The lead agent paused, listening for complaints.

"All of that however is a cake walk compared to our nemesis...a little something us veterans like to call...'The Reaper'."

Murmuring broke out among the newbies...The CO smirked when a muffled "oh lord...it's true!" was heard from the rear of the pack.

"You better believe it's true! There's no escaping your fates. All of you will encounter 'The Reaper' at least once before your tour of duty with NCIS is over and at least one of you, maybe more..." the CO paused again for dramatic effect "will not make it through the next three years...I won't be able to help you, no one will. It's just the luck of the draw."

"How long have you been here?"

"Five years...and I've met The Reaper twice during that time. The first incident kept me out of the field for two weeks...the second...well, honestly I was in such bad shape afterwards I don't remember anything except bright lights and excruciating pain."

The probies gasped collectively in horror.

"I wanna go home..." one whimpered.

"Too late for that now, soldier! Suck it up and make NCIS proud. We do what we're told and we go where we're sent...that's what we're here for...I don't want to hear...wait!"

The senior agent stopped speaking as the sound of voices floated over the asphalt to the orientation group. The CO whispered to them. "Quiet..."

"I told you that I would drive McGee."

"Ziva, you don't have too, I'll be happy to..."

"Either I drive or I dislocate your arm...which do you prefer?"

"Fine...pick a ride."

Agent David entered the NCIS motorpool lot and stopped in her tracks. Twelve shiny new sedans were parked in a neat row at the edge of the lot. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Oh...new cars McGee...I love to break in new cars."

As the agents walked to the guard shack for keys, neither heard the old car whisper to the others "it's her...it's The Reaper!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Consider it the companion piece to 'Wheels On the Bus'.


End file.
